1001_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubaiyat
Rubaiyat (ルバイヤート, Rubaiyatto) is Naito Fuuga's Genie and one of the major character in 1001 Knights. He is deeply in love with Princess Alnilam - Naito's precarnation. Background Rubaiyat was once Sabias's (Princess Alnilam's Mother) former Genie. He is infamous for being the most powerful of all Genies. No one knows where he comes from, nor anyone knows what he is truly capable of. 300 years prior to the main story, although he was under his master Queen Sabia's orders, Rubaiyat was known among everyone as being a bad Genie who causes many troubles and deaths. He was captured and sealed away to a secret place as his punishment. At that time, Rubaiyat did not care about anyone or anything because he knew all were all afraid of him. But one day, Alnilam (the Princess of Fedina Kingdom) came across the sealed Rubaiyat and decided to form a contract with him. In exchange for his freedom, he would have to stay besides and protect her with his life. Rubaiyat, touched by her actions, fell in love with her and they made a pledge to always have faith in each other. He would live and die for her alone. Since then, Rubaiyat've become Princess Alnilam's Genie and now Fuuga Naito's. Appearance Rubaiyat is a tall man with half-naked body. He has extremely long golden hair adorned with black thick streaks which grown out from on top of his head. The pupil of his eyes has the shape of stars, the physical characteristic which differentiate every Genie from normal human. He does not wear any clothes beside a knee-length black short pants. He also has various accessories, including big round earrings and round-shaped circles necklace. After forming a contract with Princess Alnilam, he has chains around his arms as a proof of having become eternally bounded with his master. Personality Throughout the series, we see a very affectionate Rubaiyat. He doesn't mind showing his love to Naito right in front of other people. He confesses and kisses Naito the moment they first met again after 300 years, something which causes Naito extremely fear for they are now both boys and he doesn't have any recollection of his past life as Princess Alnilam. Naito compared him to behave just like a puppy towards his master. However, in truth, Rubaiyat is a very ruthless Genie. He shows absolutely no concern for anyone except Fuuga Naito. He is also extremely confident and arrogant in being the strongest Genie, having no respect for anyone. This kind of attitude gives him a handful of enemies, even other Genies when hearing his name would want no relationship with someone they refer to as "a monster appeared from nowhere". Powers Being a powerful genie, Rubaiyat can turn things into ashes and create overwhelming flames. He can also absorb the enemy's power to increase his own. Quotes * (To himself): "A soul doesn't have a gender, and love doesn't choose the soul." * (To Naito): "Even if you've forgotten all about me, my love for you won't changed. I won't force you to love me back, but please don't force me to stop loving you!" * (To Naito): You don't love me at all? You've really forgotten all about me? What can I do, to make you remember, tell me!" Category:Male Category:Genie